


The Trancy Maid

by bossassfish



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demon Sex, F/M, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, Maids, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossassfish/pseuds/bossassfish
Summary: There's a new maid working for the Trancy estate, but she knows the secret of her fellow workers. The girl's fascination with demons peaks Claude's interest.





	The Trancy Maid

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this fic about 4 years ago (when I was a way better writer than I am now). I know Black Butler really isn't relevant anymore, but I felt kinda proud of my first and only fanfic and wanted to share it here. It's also on fanfiction.net, but I like this site so much better so yeah >.< hopefully I'll start writing more fanfics in the future; it's just difficult now that I'm a college student and have no free time!

The Trancy maid, finally finished with her morning chores, often took to strolling in the garden before His Highness awoke and bombarded her and the rest of the servants with orders, most of them unnecessary. As Audrea felt the cool morning breeze unsettle her skirts and cause the hem of her dress to brush along the grass, she felt a pair of eyes on her. Pretending not to notice, she let her soft, golden braid conceal her eyes. This manor was quite unusual and very dangerous for a 19 year old human girl to work at, due to the entirety of the help being demons. Yet, Audrea was not kept in the dark about the Trancy estate's secret. She knew that her five fellow servants were demons. Not only was she fully aware, but it thrilled her immensely.

Audrea began working at the Trancy manor several months ago after approaching the young Highness on the street. Her last master was, unfortunately, found dead in his mansion and Audrea was left out of the job. His Highness would never consider taking in a charity case, but then again…a human girl surrounded by demons? This should be fun to watch. Little did Alois know that Audrea recognized a demon when she saw one. As soon as Claude Faustus's golden eyes pierced their way through the crowd and met hers, the job was as good as Audrea's.

However, Audrea did a fine job at keeping a poker face throughout her first few weeks working as a maid at the manor. Alois instructed Claude to mentor her and show her the ropes, so while they were side-by-side, Audrea knew the reason her cheeks flushed when Claude brushed up against her. She knew how alluring demons could be and how they could subconsciously trick their prey into walking openly into death's arms. Audrea knew every trick in the book and loved to let herself fall for them anyway.

"Excuse me," Claude murmured as his slender fingers brushed Audrea's bodice as he reached out to dusk the corner of a wall. There, between either sides of the dusty corner, a spider web resided. Claude was careful in avoiding tearing the silver threads, Audrea made note of.

"Fond of spiders?" she asked with a grin. The man, she thought, resembled a spider himself in many ways.

"They are sacred to the Trancy estate, Miss. I personally find them to be beneficial and charming." Claude smirked as he made eye contact with Audrea. It was amusing for such a tall butler to peer down at his subordinate when she happened to be so short. She looked so vulnerable and naïve. It didn't help that she was so inviting in her idle small talk.

"You know," Audrea said as she continued dusting, "I've never been afraid of spiders. 'They're more scared of us than we are of them.' Isn't that what they always say?"

Claude chuckled. "And how wrong they are."

_____________

"How does she know?" Hannah Annafellows, no longer the only maid at the Trancy manor, asked. The three triplets stood behind her, exchanging glances and whispers per usual. Claude smirked and pushed up his glasses with his middle finger before answering the she-demon he hated. "She's a whore," he said before striding out of the servants quarters.

"What kind of answer is that?!" Hannah screeched after him, but he was not turning back. He had a new glint in his golden eyes. How interesting, he thought. A mortal girl who craves demons like humans crave drugs. She resembles a prochain doll but is more comparable to a prostitute who pays her customers for sex.

"She's a wonderful addition, don't you think?" Canterbury asked his brothers. They nodded in agreement.

The next morning at breakfast, Audrea awaited the master as usual. Something felt a little off, but she tried not to dwell on it. This was the best job she's ever had and she was perfectly content. His Highness seemed to have taken a liking to her very much.

"Audrea," Alois called from his spot at the head of the table. "Who would you rather help today—Hannah or the triplets?"

"Oh, well, Your Highness, I can assist the triplets in the garden today. I think Hannah has the interior under control," Audrea said with a curtsy. She felt every pair of eyes on her and loved it. The weight of everyone's gaze kept her grounded. She sighed and ignored the glare Hannah threw at her from across the room.

"Very well then, but don't start an orgy in the garden!" Alois giggled. Audrea joined in on the laughter and Claude watched on in amazement of this odd human girl.

______________

"Enjoying yourself?" Claude inquired of Audrea, who was idly shifting through the rose bushes. Claude thought of how pretty the blood-red color would look against her alabaster skin and in contrast of her emerald eyes. Audrea turned around to find Claude closer than she had anticipated. She stared directly into his chest and had to look up quite a ways to make eye contact with him. Her blood rushed to her cheeks as he stared down at her menacingly. She took full notice that their bodies were mere inches apart. Audrea quickly recovered from that little shock and softly laughed.

"It's nice to have some freedom since there are so many servants, isn't it?" Audrea responded. "I see you're not doing any work at the moment."

Claude smiled. "You are correct, milady, but the master has sent me away for the moment. This is my one opportunity to get a little…" Claude inhaled, "fresh air."

"Well, regardless," Audrea said, allowing the very top of her toes to carry her to Claude's ear, "I deserve a little treat now and then too." Audrea pulled back and locked eyes with Claude. This human, he thought, was trying him. And it was time to give her what she wanted.

_____________

"Goodnight, Your Highness," Claude said in a low, flat voice. He carried the only source of light, a small candle, out of the room and left Alois submerged in darkness. Thankfully, the little brat was tired today and didn't try to beckon Claude to his bedside. He could be so needy sometimes. Sometimes it was enjoyable, but Claude was focused on satisfying someone else upon this night.

Claude strode down the corridor to the servants' rooms past the shadows cast by the mansion's intricate walls. Claude smirked as spiders scurried across this black shoes as he neared the shabbiest part of the estate. Anticipation, a rare feeling (as all were) for Claude, made his blood run hot. It had been too long since he had been able to devour prey without killing it.

Audrea emerged out of the servants' baths, her long curls dripping water onto her soft white nightgown, provided by His Highness. She had no personal belongings and was so grateful to have been hired as a maid for the Trancy household. She smiled to herself as she braided her wet hair and walked to her room. But, right as her hand landed on the doorknob, she heard a soft voice murmur something. She turned and saw Claude at her side, a candle illuminating his sharp features from below. Audrea admired how the darkness made him even more alluring and threatening, like he was a hunter and she was his prey. She liked that. "Excuse me?" Audrea asked, finding her voice to be more timid and meek than she had wanted it to be.

"I said," Claude responded evenly, "that it is a late hour for a lady to be bathing. You need your rest." Claude smiled uncharacteristically at Audrea's flustered face, sending a shiver down her back.

"Oh, well you see, I had gotten a bit dirty in the garden today and needed to clean off before bed. I was just about to sleep," Audrea responded. "You should take to bed as well."

"Oh, my lady," Claude chuckled, "I believe we both know that I am restless. Sleep is redundant for me." Claude leaned down several inches to Audrea's ear, his hand resting on her bedroom door behind her head. "A demon never sleeps." Claude's slender white fingers combed through Audrea's braid. He listened intently to her breathing quicken and her cheeks flush as he inhaled her sweet scent. His nose moved from her hair to her neck. He licked her alabaster skin gently and heard her gasp. She was making this too much fun.

To Claude's amusement, Audrea opened her bedroom door behind them and pulled him in without a word. "Have I really been so obvious?" She asked innocently, cocking her head to the side and grinning shyly. "I guess you can't get anything past a demon after all."

Claude smiled and pushed up his glasses with his middle finger. He walked over to Audrea and leaned down to meet her eyes. Yet, before he could capture her lips, she had stopped him by grabbing his face on either side. Audrea slide off Claude's glasses carefully and set them on a small dresser beside her bed. She grinned before sliding her hands around Claude and whispering, "just in case," before she kissed him. He was quick to respond.

Truth be told, Claude was a little surprised and annoyed that human girl had managed to kiss him first. But, he quickly recovered and returned the kiss with overwhelming intensity. He didn't bother requesting permission to enter her mouth. His tongue forced its way into Audrea's cute little orifice. Time had caused Claude to lose some of his instincts. He wasn't accustomed to handling fragile humans carefully. He pulled back to make sure that he hadn't been too rough and caused her mouth to bleed. Judging from the look on Audrea's face, Claude could have actually gone harder. Audrea was certainly strong for a human. He wondered how hard he could push her before she would break.

While capturing her lips, Claude's hands trailed down and felt Audrea through the thin fabric of her nightgown. When he reached her hip bones, firm and jutting out, he pulled her pelvis closer to him. Now, the only thing separating the human and the demon was their clothes. But, this could be easily fixed. Claude's hands trailed down even further and grasped Audrea's nightgown. He swiftly pulled the fabric over Audrea's head before she could process what he was about to do. Standing there in only her drawers and chemise, which were so thin that they were translucent, Claude took a step back and looked her over up and down. Audrea was small and skinny without being boney. While she didn't have a voluptuous hourglass shape, her body had subtle curves. The outline of her breasts in the candlelight and her wide eyes without a trace of fear in them caused Claude to want to ravish her. She was careless and naive to not be afraid of Claude Faustus.

As Claude began to close the distance between them, Audrea's hands suddenly reached out. Claude smirked. "Don't tell me you're getting cold feet now," he said, but was contradicted immediately when Audrea began sliding with black tailcoat off his shoulders. She's undressing me, thought Claude with a smirk. How eager.

Claude felt soft fingers brush his toned chest as Audrea unbuttoned his shirt one by one. They were on her bed, Claude underneath her as Audrea straddled him. Once his chest was fully exposed, Audrea could finally see for the first time how magnificent Claude truly looked. Humans aren't this perfect, this sculpted, this flawless, this divine. Only demons could look this way. Only demons could make her feel this way. Audrea felt heat radiate throughout her entire body and she looked at Claude in the candlelight. The beautiful, sharp curves of Claude's chest casted a thousand shadows. Audrea leaned forward and kissed those muscles. She took the tight, pale skin in her mouth. If this had been her first time with a demon, Audrea would be curious to find out whether demons could bruise. But, as it was, Audrea had experience and knew she could give demons hickeys. While they weren't permanent, they at least gave her some satisfaction in that she could mark someone as hers, if only for awhile. Besides, affairs with demons never last for long.

Claude watched Audrea through narrowed eyes as she worked on his chest as if it were a masterpiece she was worshipping. She continued to surprise him by bruising him with that little mouth of hers. "Don't worry," Claude said as he lifted Audrea's head up by her chin. "I'll be sure to bruise you too." He kissed her then, no longer allowing her any control over him or herself. She was left stunned and stuck like a fly in a web as Claude stripped her of the rest of her scarce clothing. Claude lifting Audrea gently up off of him by her hips and laid her down on her own bed. Hovering above her, Audrea could see everything about Claude: the frenzied look in his golden eyes that shone brighter than any candle flame, the purple bruises scattered randomly on this muscular, stark-white chest, and, most obviously, his erection that seemed to be reaching towards her. "I do hope these walls aren't too thin," Claude muttered as he grabbed Audrea's ankles and set them upon his shoulders. Audrea let out a faint giggle.

"I hope they hear us," she said, thinking of how Hannah despised her since she was in Alois's favor. Claude chuckled darkly.

"I've never met a human quite like you before," he said right before he entered Audrea unexpectedly, earning a gasp of shock from the girl. Audrea's world turned black as all she felt, heard, and saw was Claude. She couldn't distinguish between pain and pleasure for a few moments, but soon it became that all she was feeling was pure, intense pleasure like she hadn't known in so long. Audrea felt completely at peace as Claude pounded into her relentlessly, not caring whether or not she was in pain or not. Audrea knew this, expected it, and welcomed it. A demon's thoughts were rather predicable. No matter what, they only care about getting their next meal. Audrea liked familiarity, and she was very familiar with demons. I belong here, Audrea thought as Claude's fingernails dug into her thighs and drew blood. No doubt the maid's sheets would soon be soaked with more than just blood anyway.

Claude made sure to take this time with this girl. He wanted every single one of her nerves to be aching for his touch. He wanted her to scream in pain. He wanted her to cry for pleasure. He wanted to bend and break and dirty her until she was just before the brink of unconsciousness. It was true that Claude already had an active contract, but a little leisurely fun was an opportunity he could not pass up.

Claude thrust into Audrea at a steady pace, relishing the sound of flesh smacking into each other and the glisten of Audrea's eyes. Without a word, Claude grabbed Audrea's hips and set her on top of him. In this new position, he continued to thrust upwardly into her as he brought her hips down onto him simultaneously. Little gasps of breath came from Audrea as Claude filled her completely. She let her moans out, unable to contain them any longer. All she could see was blackness as Claude went even faster underneath her frail body. His hands squeezed her hips so tightly that they had gone numb under his pale grasp. Audrea didn't know if she was still breathing as she felt an intense release build up inside of her. Her emerald eyes peered into the darkness to find a pair of yellow eyes staring right back into her. Then, Audrea and Claude orgasimed together.

She sat there on top on Claude for a while, shaking weakly. Claude released his hold on her body and found purple blotches on Audrea's smooth skin where his hands had been. As Audrea regained vision, she allowed her body to slump gently onto Claude's and rest. Claude smirked into the girl's neck, realizing he had worn her out. Humans really are weak.

Audrea had drifted off into sleep while laying on Claude's chest. After cleaning her up and replacing her soiled sheets, Claude tucked her into bed and blew out the candle. "Until next time, my lady." As Claude turned to go, he realized he was forgetting something. Claude picked up his glasses from Audrea's nightstand and smirked. "You really are my worst distraction."


End file.
